


Fit For An Aftermath

by orphan_account



Series: From Fate to Legacy [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, this can be read without reading the previous part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shisui—he was a surviving legacy of Kagami Uchiha.





	Fit For An Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read without reading my other part! Sorry for any mistakes

_ “Hope in the village—if you are to doubt, open the chest kept in the basement.” _

 

Shisui sighed, his grandmother’s words echoing in his mind. He knew, due to the Uchiha conflict spiraling closer to a coup, he needed an inspiration to keep going, if not just for Itachi and his younger brother. For the village itself.

 

His steps echoed through the dim, concrete walls of his home’s basement, wooden boards creaking as air flowed through the door he had left open. He’d never bothered to check for what his grandmother meant; he’d never had a reason to. It is only now, in this immediate time of strife, Shisui was hoping this item she had mentioned would help.

 

Was it a sword? A document? A jutsu? 

 

A loud clunk of metal resonated in the room as Shisui turned a flimsy lock on the aforementioned chest. It was dull and unimpressive, lacking any design or detail to give away hints as to what it contained. Shoving the wooden hood up to open the box, he coughed as unsettled dust was thrust into the air.

 

Shisui waved his hands over the chest a few times, attempting to clear the dust enough to see inside the dark box. A few moments passed before he gave up, activating his Sharingan to see through the dust rather than wait.

 

A metal faceplate sat at the bottom of the chest, alone and seemingly untouched for many years.

 

“The Nidaime’s faceplate?” Shisui said aloud to no one, bewilderment settling as his expression. This was supposed to inspire him?

 

The young Uchiha reached a hand into the chest, snagging the metal piece from the bottom, and pulled it out to examine more closely. It was covered in scratches and deep cuts _ — _ clearly it had been through multiple battles.

 

Heaving a sigh, Shisui set the faceplate down into his lap. He knew of the Nidaime’s devotion to the Will of Fire, but the item was lackluster in terms of inspiration.

 

He leaned over the chest again, eyes searching for anything. This couldn’t have been the only item, there must’ve been more.

 

A flash of white, and Shisui’s hand was back in the chest, fishing out two tiny pieces of paper _ — _ no, two  _ photographs _ .

 

The first was a black and white group-shot of seven shinobi. Shisui easily identified the Nidaime in the middle, his eyes flickering to see the young Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, standing on one side, and a male who appeared eerily similar to Shisui himself standing on the other. In fact, the only major differences Shisui could concern, was his eyes were shaped different, and his hair was longer to frame his face. They even shared the same hair texture.

 

Shisui’s eyebrows furrowed. Who was this man?

 

He quickly glanced at the rest of the photo for a hint, eyes lingering for a moment on a man who could only be a young Danzō Shimura, but yet, no clue to the mystery man was to be found.

 

Shuffling the other photo to the front, Shisui’s breath caught in his throat.

 

This picture was in color, uncommon in the time of the village’s founding. In the bottom right corner of the photo, written in neat, black, handwriting, was the simple phrase of, “ _ An Uchiha’s Love Is Everlasting _ .”

 

Careful to not crinkle this photo, Shisui shifted his gaze back to the two men in the photo in trepidation _ — _ once again, it was the spartan Nidaime, only this time, instead of staring stoic at the camera, his eyes were gazing softly at the other in the picture. The latter man, as Shisui has now identified to be something of a relative, there was no way they weren’t, was clinging to the Nidaime’s side, arm thrown around his shoulder in an affectionate gesture.

 

Shisui was swift to flip the photo over, hoping this one held a clue to the strange Uchiha. His clan had always told him stories of how the Nidaime had alienated them, hated them, due to his Senju lineage. But here that same man was, friends _ — _ no _ — _ something  _ more _ , with an Uchiha.

 

Inked in the same black print on the front of the picture, the back held two names: Kagami Uchiha and Tobirama Senju.

 

Shisui couldn’t recall having ever heard that name before: Kagami. Did his clan decide to mark him as a blood traitor? Ostracize him just as they do to the young girl, Izumi, he often sees?

 

But he knew that wasn’t a possibility. If he, in fact,  _ was _ a descendant of Kagami, his family would not currently be staying in the Uchiha compound. And yet? That could not be true _ — _ the Uchiha would have surely been berated by other clan heads for doing such a thing. Aside from that, they wouldn’t have wanted to lose potential Sharingan from merging with commoners. Just how powerful  _ was _ Kagami to have been kept inside the clan, despite his Nidaime relations?

 

Just who was Kagami to have been devoted to the Nidaime in the first place? Was he, like Shisui, devoted to the Will of Fire, rather than the Uchiha?

 

It was at this moment, he realized, just his purpose. His reason for being given these photos in the end.

 

Shisui _ — _ he was a surviving legacy of Kagami Uchiha.


End file.
